In Search of a Master -Junjou Style
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: The title and timbre of this FF comes from the "Master" series by author John Preston. Despite the 1st chapter, this is intended to be a Romantica FF, since the world could benefit from a Misaki/Usagi slave story where the master/slave dynamic is mutual/consensual. I will do my best not to make this "50 shades of Stupid" but promise nothing. All couples, M for obvious reasons.
1. A Master's Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Search of a Master - Junjou Style<strong>

**Chapter One: A Master's Plans**

* * *

><p>Removing his glasses after hours of wear, Usami Akihiko rubbed weary eyes.<p>

_Should I read through it again?_

The author's mouth ticked slightly sideways- the Usami rendition of a grimace. After pausing a few moments more, he extended a long finger and clicked "send." Once his email confirmed that his new book was off to his editor, Aikawa, he powered his laptop down and shut the lid with a snap.

Stiff arms pushed him back from his desk and then reached upwards in a spine-popping stretch.

Akihiko sighed.

_That should make her happy. Two days to spare, no less._

Before his compulsive perfectionism led him to open his computer and re-read his manuscript again, he spun around in his desk chair and stood. His low back complained once he was vertical and Akihiko replied with a soft groan and a quick rub of his hips with a broad hand.

"I need to get a massage," he murmured to no one, moving stiffly out of his study and onto the upper landing of his spacious apartment. "More than that though, I need a smoke!" Finding his breast pocket empty, he clambered wearily down the stairs into the open front room and retrieved a half-empty pack from amidst the clutter covering the top of the coffee table.

Scanning the rest of the apartment's main space he noticed, for the first time in weeks, perhaps, the extensive disarray of his home - and its emptiness. Turning his eyes away from the mess, he lit up. Akihiko departed his sitting area, trailing a long plume of smoke behind him as he headed into the kitchen.

The light came on automatically when he entered, only to reveal further chaos caused by his extended creative activity. The Kitchen's counters were covered with takeout boxes, the sink stacked high with dishes.

_You know if you had a new "tenant," it wouldn't be like this._

Ignoring his internal commentator and the culinary debris, Akihiko stepped over to the far counter and gathered the teapot: the time for endless black coffee had come to a temporary close. Five minutes later the kettle was screaming as he reached up into the cupboard for one of his last remaining clean beakers.

He'd only half-filled the mug when it suddenly shattered, leaving his counter with a new layer of mess in shards and half-steeped tea.

_Damn._

As fatigued as he was, the notion of cleaning this overwhelmed him. After several pensive moments Akihiko pulled out his phone with a frown and pushed a button. He was surprised when the call was actually answered by the man himself and not a machine.

"Hello, Usami-sensei." The voice was cheerful but wary. Akihiko wasn't surprised, he would have been concerned actually if he'd found it otherwise.

"Good evening, Kusama-san. Thank you for taking my call; I know how busy you are."

There was a pause as the young doctor, Kusama Nowaki, struggled to find an appropriate response, but in the end he returned to his pleasant bedside manner. Even so, while his tone was polite, he quickly explained that he did have to report in surgery in fifteen minutes, so he hoped Usami wouldn't take offense if he forwent the usual pleasantries.

Akihiko couldn't have known that on the other end of the phone Nowaki's chest was tight with tension, already having a very good idea as to the nature of the call. Anticipating the reason, Nowaki prayed he was mistaken, especially after events that had recently transpired between him and Hiro-san.

"Um… For you to ring it must be important. What may I do for you, Sensei?"

Clearing his throat, Akihiko suddenly felt uncomfortable, and was struck by the thought that in his current state of exhaustion he'd made a foolish and hasty decision. But rather than divert, he stuck to his original intent. He and Kusama had an arrangement after all, and despite how much time had elapsed, it would be good for the young man to be reminded he was still accountable.

Making himself sound far more certain than he felt, Akihiko pressed on. "Yes, well you know; it has probably been longer than is prudent, but..." He hesitated only a moment. "I have need of Hiroki."

Though he couldn't see Kusama's expression, the young doctor's discomfort was palpable through the phone. When Akihiko felt that pause had drawn out too long, he slipped into a cooler tone.

"Is there a problem?"

Rather than answer immediately Nowaki exhaled a deep breath. When at last he responded, his sober statement posed the question he was fearful of asking outright.

"Since you didn't contact Hiro-san yourself, Sensei, I gather you're not calling me for permission to allow him to edit for you."

"No." Akihiko allowed the single sharp word to sink in. "You know very well, why I contact you for matters pertaining to Hiroki. We had an agreement, did we not?"

"Ah, yes. Your call just took me off guard." Nowaki recovered quickly and his tone was now correctly agreeable if even still apprehensive. "When would you need Hiro-san?"

Akihiko couldn't help but frown at the question, as well as Kusama's insistence on referring to Hiroki by the surgeon's personal nickname for him: both articulated a possessiveness that irked him.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course not. You're in your rights, Sensei; it's your prerogative to have him. It's just that Hiro-san's semester hasn't ended yet, and it would be a hardship for him to be missing classes."

At Kusama's response, Akihiko's expression shifted and a small smile curled his lips: it was deferential, but also protective. This pleased him and assured him once again that he made the right choice for his best friend.

"I'd like him to come by tomorrow morning at nine. He's not teaching Saturday classes this term, is he?"

There was hesitance again on Kusama's end that quickly revived Akihiko's irritation.

"Well?"

The heaviness in Nowaki's usually light voice belied his conflict. "I'm sorry, Usami-sensei. Certainly there's no problem. I am very grateful that you brought Hiro-san into my life… It's just… We… Well, we both have tomorrow off and this is the first time in months our schedules have aligned."

"Months?"

Akihiko's jaw dropped open and he almost lost the now burnt out cigarette he'd been talking around.

"How in the hell are you managing him then? I told you from the beginning that Hiroki requires a certain type of handling to in order to thrive. Consistency is key!"

"Oh, I can assure you, Sensei, I am very aware of how to handle Hiro-san."

For the first time since he picked up the phone, Nowaki's voice had become stern and he responded to Akihiko as an equal, master to master. "I had just planned a full day Saturday to attend to him."

At this Akihiko's brow rose, but he didn't growl back. He was glad that Kusama understood Hiroki's needs. He could imagine too, how disappointed Hiroki would be to lose out on the opportunity for such lavish attention and he really didn't want to deny his oldest friend.

_Still…_

Then a bolt of inspiration hit. While he truly was in no way obligated to consider either of the other men's desires, Akihiko cared for Hiroki and liked Kusama well enough to be generous.

"Kusama-san… I really only have need of Hiroki for a few hours. And this could be played into a beneficial opportunity for you."

"Oh?"

In that one questioning syllable, there was no doubt that Akihiko had Nowaki's full attention. "I promise that when you come to retrieve him, he'll be totally primed for whatever you have planned."

Once again, the alpha instincts that made the young surgeon the perfect match for Hiroki boiled up.

"Hiro-san is already always 'primed' for me, Usami-sensei. I am taking care of him now!"

"Of course, Kusama-san. I didn't mean to imply…" Akihiko let his words trail off rather than offer an outright apology to the perceived slight. He had been Hiroki's first after all and would not defer to his second.

"I'm merely suggesting that keeping him slightly off balance could be to your advantage."

Akihiko flicked his burnt out fag into the full kitchen sink, pulled a new one from a crumpled pack on the wet counter, and set it between his lips while he waited for Kusama to mull the possibilities over.

_Not that he has much choice._

"I'm setting some conditions," Nowaki finally replied at last. He knew this was risky, but as much as it pained him to admit it, he had already kept Hiro-san far more off balance than he ever should have. It was a terrible mistake that he'd made and now he was trying to correct this without harming his beloved professor further.

It was hard for Akihiko not to snort in amusement at what he perceived was Kusama's jealously. He'd no intention of _fully_ exercising his claim as first master. Still, he couldn't allow Hiroki's second master to assume such liberties, especially after the compromise he'd already offered.

"I don't think you're in a place to be setting anything, Kusama."

Nowaki's breath caught and his tone shifted immediately, not only realizing he'd overstepped his bounds, but also the fact that Usami could easily choose to do many things to his Hiro-san in response to any perceived slight to re-assert his position. Mindful of this Nowaki's tone became deferential and he used an honorific that salted his tongue.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Usami-sama. You're right, of course, I chose my words poorly there. But please, if you'd be willing… Rather than 'conditions,' perhaps you'd allow me to make a request?"

The younger man's persistence made Akihiko curious.

"Go on."

After drawing a deep breath, Nowaki continued.

"Whatever needs you have of Hiro-san; I would be very grateful if you didn't do anything physically penetrative. I prefer to keep those parts of him for myself at present. And given your past history with him, I fear such an interaction after all this time…"

Akihiko lit up his fresh fag and puffed out a series of rolling rings.

It pricked him that Kusama thought he might do something that would compromise Hiroki. The man was quite dear to him after all, even though if not in the same way that the doctor seemed to be so obviously attached. And all that Akihiko really wanted at present was to have his apartment set right and perhaps relieve a bit of the tension he'd built up over these last sequestered days.

Still he understood Kusama's concerns. Kamijou Hiroki had once loved him completely and it had taken time and a lot of hard work on the doctor's part to break Hiroki down and restore him to a place where he could give and receive a different love.

Akihiko's chest clenched unexpectedly. Once again he wished that he'd been able to return such feelings for his best friend and truly the most extraordinary slave he'd ever trained.

"Anything else?"

"Please be careful with him, Usami-sensei. Hiro-san is very important to me."

The conviction in Kusama's words touched Akihiko in a deep place. He knew all too well what it was like to regard someone with such care. Unlike Nowaki, however, who was now Hiroki's heart (though Hiroki still had to be "encouraged" to admit this at times) the person Akihiko cherished would never experience his particular kind of affection.

Pretending he was considering these petitions, after a tense moment Akihiko hummed his assent.

Nowaki exhaled the breath he'd been holding and prayed that Usami would keep his word. "Thank you so much, Usami-sensei. I will tell Hiro-san to be there for you at nine."

"I appreciate that, Kusama-san."

After a few more awkward moments, Akihiko signed off. He tucked his phone into his pocket and tossed his second butt into the sink before he headed out of the kitchen.

_Hiroki can deal with the mess tomorrow._

The corner of Akihiko's mouth turned up. He could just hear Hiroki's complaints about the state of his flat: no doubt enough to earn the man at least one or two sound spankings. A shiver of anticipatory pleasure thrilled through Akihiko's low belly.

While he had never been able to bring himself to love Hiroki as much as he likely should have, he did love the feel of his friend's bare ass under his hands; the wonderful ways Hiroki lashed out, struggled, and then so beautifully broke.

_Of course you'll only have him for a few hours and then you'll be right back to where you are now._

_Alone._

The pleasure Akihiko had been feeling fled and the loneliness that had been gnawing at his edges returned.

"Maybe… But I can change that." Akihiko's deep voice echoed in the empty apartment.

_Can you?_

Dismissing the skeptic in his head, Akihiko picked Suzuki-san up from the couch where the poor stuffed bear had been languishing for days.

"I'll start looking for a new "tenant" tomorrow after Hiroki leaves, but for now I'm going to sleep."

Bedmate gathered; he started up the staircase to his room. As he climbed, Akihiko felt the sudden weight of his memories.

Images filled his mind of the numerous men he'd taken on. They'd offered their bodies, minds, and hearts to him and he trained them to perfection, only to have to let them go in the end. Because lovely as they all were, they were not the one he truly yearned for.

With a sigh Akihiko pushed open the door to his bedroom's dark interior, suddenly desperate for sleep's oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're curious about the title, it comes from a series of writings by John Preston. His works of gay erotica and especially his "Master" pieces were formative for me. Sadly, he was a victim of the AIDS epidemic and is no longer with us.<strong>

**Also, if you're wondering, this is actually intended to be a Romantica Fic, since I thought the fandom could stand to have at least one Misaki/Akihiko slave story where the master/slave dynamic is consensual. But many of you know my egoist love never leaves me completely and so, of course, they had to pop up. **

**It will be at least three chapters in before Misaki appears. ****In the meantime, w****ere dear "X" still reading me, she would no doubt disown me for what's ahead for the proud professor. However, ****I will endeavor not to abuse Hiroki too much since I fear I have rather thrust him into this situation rather unfortunately. I will also strive not to make this fic "Fifty Shades" of stupid.**

**How often I will be updating this piece, as with my others, I don't know. I had written this chapter and another over the summer and wanted to put them up, now that I seem to be getting back into my FF writing again. Just know gentle reader,. I shall be darting a bit hummingbird-like from fic to fic for a time. I appreciate your patence with me as I get things wrapped up and hopefully am able to keep from dashing out anything else new to entangle myself in. **

**Thank you for reading and, of course, I always enjoy hearing your thoughts.**


	2. Collars and Rings

**In Search of a Master - Junjou Style**

**Chapter Two: Collars and Rings**

* * *

><p>While normally not a morning person, Akihiko managed to rouse himself well before nine.<p>

Despite his exhaustion, he wanted to make sure he had enough time to prepare for Hiroki's arrival. Going into "master mode" was not something he necessarily just rolled into right out of bed. At least, not the kind of master Hiroki usually required. And after Kusama's hedging over the phone, Akihiko wanted to present himself to his returning slave today in a way that would have an even greater impact than usual.

He was giving himself a final once over in the upstairs hall mirror when the professor's efficient knock sounded at his door. Akihiko's reflection smirked back at him around his unlit cigarette before he turned to head down to the entry. He was surprised when he opened the door, however, not just to encounter a red-faced Hiroki, but a somber looking Kusama as well.

Both men's brows rose considerably at the sight of him emerging from behind the heavy, hardwood door.

It wasn't just that Akihiko's thick, silvered mane was perfect in its sensual disarray; that the tight black tee-shirt he wore showed off the breadth of his shoulders and displayed the firmness of rounded pecs and flat belly. Nor was it the black jeans he'd donned, emphasizing the length of his legs and wonderfully showcasing his ass.

What really had caught Hiroki and Nowaki off guard was that Akihiko Usami greeted them with a sturdy, leather collar twirling in lazy loops around his index finger.

Akihiko kept his expression neutral, but inside he delighted at the new color in Hiroki's cheeks. Kusama's furrowed brow told him too, that he'd made exactly the right decision choosing to exercise his privileges at this time.

"Come in," he invited after offering a very slight bow in return to his guests much deeper ones.

"I am surprised to see you here, Kusama-san."

"I won't be staying long, Sensei." Nowaki offered this politely but he kept his dark blue gaze trained on his lover who, after railing at him the whole journey over, had grown very quiet and now refused to meet his eyes.

"I just wanted to ensure that Hiro-san arrived safely."

There was something in Kusama's tone that caused Akihiko to cock his head slightly to the side. He looked over from the surgeon to his friend.

Hiroki had his hands jammed deeply into the pockets of the light jacket he wore. His chestnut head was downcast and the energy he emanated was even more agitated than normal. While Akihiko was filled with concern by this, he kept his voice just on the firm side of neutral: he needed to gauge exactly what was going on.

"Hiroki, why don't you come join me here in the hall. I have things that need to be attended to." He gave the collar another beckoning whirl around his finger.

There had been a time when Hiroki would have complied immediately, rushing in before the invitation had even been properly extended. But today Akihiko was keenly aware that his friend had not even started to take off his shoes yet.

In fact, far from expressing any indication of complying to his soft command, Hiroki was purposely standing as far aside as he could from the place where the entry's ceramic tile met the rich wood of the hallway. This demarcation, once crossed-over, would signify Hiroki's submission and his willful entry into his "Hiro" slave mode.

Given Hiroki's behavior Akihiko suddenly wondered. _Did Kusama accompany him because he was afraid Hiroki wouldn't show up on his own?_

This possibility took him by surprise, since, as long as he'd known him; Hiroki had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Akihiko's shock increased when his friend and first slave at last lifted his head and in the solemn, dark eyes that met his, this suspicion was confirmed.

Then, before Hiroki looked down again, Akihiko saw it.

In a flash he'd tucked the collar into his back pocket and was directly in front of Hiroki. His fingers clasped the slightly smaller man's angular jaw, pulling it up.

_I'll be damned…_

Without acknowledging what he'd discovered, Akihiko tightened his grip. "Being obstinate before we even begin, Hiroki?"

Akihiko was well aware that Kusama immediately bristled and puffed up at his sudden movement and the way he was handling Hiroki on the neutral side of the hall. He sensed the restraint the younger man was employing to keep from coming to Hiroki's aid.

Not that Hiroki needed defending.

"Back off, Akihiko! I haven't crossed over yet!" Strong hands found Akihiko's chest and pushed him backwards even as Hiroki tore his jaw sharply out of his grasp. The jolt made the unlit cigarette fall from Akihiko's lips.

"Hiro-san!"

Prepared for the usual barrage of Kamijou verbal abuse, Akihiko was surprised when, at the sound of Nowaki calling his name, Hiroki stopped short, his balled fists trembling a moment before he slammed them back into his jacket pockets. Furious eyes dropped down and new color filled already heated cheeks.

Akihiko watched Nowaki step over; Hiroki's shoulders were shaking slightly and his breath was shallow and quick.

"Hiro-san…" This time the name was said in a much softer tone. "We have an obligation to Usami-sensei."

Hiroki stiffened but stayed still as Nowaki laid a large hand on his shoulder. A moment later Nowaki held his lover's coat in his hands and Hiroki was bent over taking off his shoes.

As soon as Hiroki had shed his jacket, Akihiko stepped forward again. He waited for Hiroki to straighten and reached out, slowly this time. His fingers found and curled lightly around what it was he'd first noticed: the light-weight, black, metal collar encircling Hiroki's proud neck. In an instant he knew the thick, facetted chain was powder-coated titanium.

_Expensive._ And not the kind of collar one used for training. _No, this is the sort one wears out in the world after a complete surrender has been made. _

He had seen Hiroki, as friends, several weeks ago for an editorial meeting and was certain at that time the professor's throat had been bare.

"This is new, Hiroki…"

It wasn't often that Kamijou Hiroki didn't have a retort, but all that Akihiko received in response was a light cough as his friend cleared his throat.

"It is, Usami-sensei… relatively."

Pale eyes darted over to Kusama, the younger man stepping in, in the midst of his lover's silence.

Akihiko frowned. When he'd negotiated the first contract between Kusama and Hiroki, he'd stipulated that, as Hiroki's trainer and first master, he would have rights to call upon him for occasional slave services until he saw fit to fully release him. This was a clause he stipulated with every slave he trained and turned over to another. It was a measure of protective insurance, since he took great pride in his skills and in his slaves, and had no desire to see either misused.

There was a rare nervousness in Nowaki's voice. "We just hadn't heard from you in so long… Well, we figured…"

It was true; it had been almost eighteen months since he had last called Kusama to summon Hiroki. Even so, it was in very poor form for the doctor to accept Hiroki as "his," completely, without first alerting him to such intentions and seeking permission.

If he had become Hiroki's full-time master, Kusama could direct his "slave" to be with whoever and however he wanted, per their own contractual agreements. But as Akihiko studied the careful way the surgeon was handling his friend and former plaything, he doubted in any other situation that the younger man would be likely to share. And if Hiroki too, had taken Kusama as his full-time master, it would certainly be inappropriate for Akihiko to be calling on him.

That the two had been bold enough to make such an arrangement without consulting him at all, well, then, their present situation was a tremendous loss of face in different ways for each one of them.

_No wonder Hiroki didn't want to come._

"There's more."

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly at Hiroki's growled whisper.

"Oh?"

With lightly shaking fingers, Hiroki began unbuttoning the crisp white dress shirt he wore. Akihiko's normally neutral expression shifted from one of question to amazement. There was nothing beneath the shirt but bare skin and there, flashing in the morning light, bright against the dark discs of Hiroki's nipples, glinted silver.

Akihiko's eyes shot over to Kusama. "You pierced him?"

In the circles they moved amongst, the act of piercing was extremely significant. The small silver hoops that bit through Hiroki's sensitive tips as declarative as any wedding band.

His expression now very uncomfortable, Nowaki nodded.

"Kusama…"

Hearing the growling disapproval in Akihiko's voice, this time Hiroki jumped in. "I asked him to!"

It was difficult for Akihiko to keep his expression schooled at such a stunning revelation. He was hard pressed to imagine Hiroki making such a request. He studied the pair before him carefully, both men trying hard to downplay the states they were in.

_Hiroki's protecting Kusama?_

Akihiko watched with ever-increasing awe as, now that he'd started to disrobe, Hiroki continued. Blinking pale eyes, he was stunned again when the professor's pants came off and Hiroki's beautiful cockhead sported yet another ringed piercing.

_This is entirely out of hand._

With a measured step, Akihiko moved back over the line of submission and as easily slipped fully back into his station as first master.

"Kusama-san, Hiroki, we had an agreement, did we not?"

Standing there, bare between two masters Hiroki shivered with tension. Nowaki extended a comforting hand, but Hiroki shook this off without looking back at him.

Drawing a deep ragged breath he stepped over the line into the hallway where he paused for only the merest of moments, before sinking down to his knees and bowing his head.

"Yes, Usami-sama. We did."

It was obvious to Akihiko that Hiroki was all but choking on these words. Back across the way, Nowaki remained in the entry, his expression vacillating between one of jealous desire and protective anxiety.

"This is an unexpected and rather unfortunate turn of events, Kusama." Akihiko stared hard at the younger master. "But you said you didn't have long to stay. Will you be picking this slave up later?" Akihiko purposely refrained from referring to Hiroki by name.

"Yes, Usami-sensei." Nowaki met Akihiko's eyes evenly, but his normally pleasant expression absent, replaced by something remarkably strained and his face had become exceedingly pale.

"Good. You can have him back in four hours and I suggest that you leave time in your schedule for you and me to have a serious conversation when you return."

Gazing down at Hiroki, kneeling at Akihiko's feet, Nowaki licked his lips and nodded slowly. He knew that he had failed Hiro-san yet again. If he had truly been a good master, he would have done things correctly from the start and his Hiro-san would not have to be here now, going through this.

"Yes, Sensei, I certainly will."

"Up!" Akihiko snapped his fingers.

Making sure to keep his posture correct, Hiroki rose. He kept his head down, feet in a wide stance, and his hands clasped together behind him. He had already disgraced Nowaki with his poor behavior in the entry even though he hadn't crossed over. He was not going to make things worse by being belligerent now.

"Oh, and Kusama-san!" Akihiko called out as though Nowaki was leaving, despite the fact the younger man hadn't moved yet.

"Yes, Sensei."

"I doubt I'll be needing any of these things; so I suggest you hold on to them."

Akihiko made a production of turning to Hiroki and removing the rings from his nipples, being sure to give each one a good tweak in the process.

Hiroki tried to keep from flinching, but his tips had always been extremely sensitive. Akihiko bit back his pleasure seeing Hiroki respond. He held the rings out to Nowaki with one hand as the other swept down the smooth toned chest to Hiroki's equally bare groin. His friend's skin was like silk here and he was surprised to see no signs of stubble.

"Lovely," Akihiko growled, even as he dropped the nipple rings into Kusama's open palm. "So clean."

It was taking everything in Nowaki's possession not to reach out and tear Usami's hand off his Hiro-san. "Waxed." He ground out at last.

"By you?"

"No. Professional."

"Ummmm." Akihiko hummed as his hand continued its journey downwards and wrapped around Hiroki's cock. Whatever Hiroki's emotions; being naked between two obviously agitated masters was having a profound effect on him and his dick was lifting already.

"Balls too?"

Reaching under Akihiko fondled Hiroki's heavy sac. It was wonderfully nude. He gave a playful but hard squeeze to one of the glands and listened to the cadence of his temporary slave's breath in response.

"Yes, Sensei. Full body"

Nowaki's voice was incredibly tight but Akihiko ignored it. He was going to have to punish both of these men if balance was ever to be restored between them now.

"Good idea." Inside Akihiko grinned. He could only imagine how uncomfortable it would have made his very proud and very private friend to arrange for a waxing and then submit himself to so delicate a procedure with some stranger.

_Not to mention the pain._

He made a couple passes with a large palm over Hiroki's tight thighs. "Very nice, I don't see any ingrown hairs. You'll have to give me the name of the salon."

After making re-acquaintance with Hiroki's cock again with a few hard, languid tugs, Akihiko removed the ring here as well. He could sense Hiroki's tension rising with the removal of each piercing.

He watched as Kusama put each silver hoop carefully into his front jeans' pocket.

Hiroki stiffened and his head snapped up when he felt Akihiko's fingers feather back up his bare torso and brush against Nowaki's collar.

"You won't be needing this either, Hiro."

"Aki…" Hiroki caught himself and snapped his mouth shut in a pained line before the word left him. He turned his head, glancing only briefly at Nowaki before dropping it back down.

"But I definitely think you're going to need some lessons today, a reminder in what it means to be owned."

Akihiko felt Hiroki shiver as he undid the clasp to Kusama's collar. He passed the chain over without turning back to his temporary slave's regular master, understanding he was taking a risk. While he knew the limits of Hiroki's endurance the surgeon was an entirely different matter.

As he withdrew the black leather collar from the back of his pocket and affixed it around Hiroki's strong neck, he kept his voice casual. "You cleaned yourself out this morning before coming here today, Hiro. Correct?"

Akihiko couldn't tell if Hiroki's wince was from the implications of his question or Kusama's sudden outburst.

"Wait a minute, Sensei! We had an agreement!"

Nowaki had started forward, unable to contain himself any longer. But he stopped short when Usami took a hold of his lover's thick hair, raised and turned Hiroki's face to him. His sweet Hiro-san's eyes were open but stared off to the side not meeting his. There was a shine on his beloved's cheeks where silent tears had already left their mark.

"We did have an agreement, Kusama. More than one to be exact."

Akihiko still had no intention of entering Hiroki, especially after all that had transpired, but both men needed to feel the power of this possibility. He was also pleased with Kusama's reaction. He'd hoped the surgeon would respond like this: it was important for Hiroki to know that his lover and second master had been trying to look out for him,.

Kusama's eyes had gone from blue to black with the intensity of his emotions. Akihiko kept his voice flat as he met this dark gaze. "You can spend the next four hours hoping that I am better at honoring agreements than you are."

With this dismissal Akihiko released Hiroki's hair. He returned to closing the last of the collar's buckles.

"Down," He ordered softly once the last one was secured. He was both pleased and worried when Hiroki sank bonelessly down to his knees in an instant. Leaning over, Akihiko ran long fingers through Hiroki's hair once more, only this time much more tenderly.

It almost made him want to call this whole thing off, seeing the expression on Kusama's face as the man stood there, seemingly rooted in place in the entry, eyes fixed so intensely on the man at his feet.

_Almost._

"I said four hours. The sooner you go, the sooner you get him back."

These words registered with Nowaki like a slap. His eyes flickered back up to Usami's, searching. Seeing something in Hiroki's first master's expression, he at last relented.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for taking care of Hiro-san today, Usami-sensei. I am sure he will serve you well."

After a low bow, Nowaki turned and left.

He stopped to look back one last time at his beautiful lover on his knees beside his first master. He called out softly before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"I'll always come back to you, Hiro-san. Please remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the response to this fic this far. I am greatly pleased by how many of you were enticed by the idea of consent. It makes me hopeful. I hope to hear from you again and maybe others as well as this piece unwinds.<strong>

**Thank you also for the alerts and the favorites!**


End file.
